


Sweeter than Hot Chocolate

by emfelicity



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, also: ernst rambling when he's nervous is my favorite thing right now, but it is christmastime and i decided to love myself, college age btw, ernst in trans in this fic (and quite possibly always okay), i forgot i have a tag for that, i was going to try and make it not ridiculously fluffy, i'm shouting from the rooftops: ernst is trans!!!, in case that wasn't clear, so that happened too, so this happened, this is actually the fluffiest fluff piece to ever fluff, trans Ernst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emfelicity/pseuds/emfelicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hanschen and Ernst go on their first date after being in class together all semester, and are adorably nervous and awkward and altogether perfect for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to tumblr user suchacometonitsway who requested a trans Ernst, first date fic. I hope you like it! :)

“Hanschen, calm the fuck down. It’s going to be fine! You’re a charmer.”

“No, my body is a charmer, and you can’t even see it under all of these snow clothes! Why the hell did you tell me to ask him to go sledding? We should have gone to like, a strip club.”

“Oh god, do not take a cute boy to a strip club on a first date. Ever. And your personality is charming, too! When you’re not being a bitch. So just don’t be a bitch.”

“You said just yesterday that I’m always a bitch, Wendla.”

“Okay, well, I lied. You were being a bitch then and I forgot that you’re not always that way. You’re my best friend, and we both know I have good taste. You even said so after Ilse and I hooked up, so trust me, okay? I love you, and this Ernst kid will, too!”

Hanschen grumbles something into his scarf, but doesn’t argue. He and Wendla have been having the same argument for nearly half an hour, and if Hanschen’s date doesn’t show up soon, Wendla is going to personally drive to his house and pick him up herself. 

“What time did you say?” Wendla asks.

“Four o’clock. And it’s 4:07. He’s not coming.”

“God, Hanschen, that’s only seven minutes! I’m sure he’s coming. Why are you so nervous, anyway? Haven’t you been on a date before?”

“Of course I’ve been on a date before!” Hanschen replies quickly, but then looks down. “It’s just, you know, been awhile.”

“What, two weeks? Three?”

Hanschen looks uncomfortable, the awkwardness foreign on his face. “Try years.”

“What? Hanschen, I can list more people you’ve slept with this month off the top of my head than I have fingers on my hand. And it’s the nineteenth of December.

“Exactly! Sex I can do. You would know,” Hanschen says with a smirk.

“Oh my god! You’re terrible. That was over a year ago and we were freshmen and I –“

Wendla is cut off by the doorbell ringing.

“Shit!” Hanschen says at the same time Wendla breathes out “finally!”

“You’ll be fine! It’s sledding. Even four-year-olds can do it. Just don’t hit a tree!”

“Oh god, I’m going to hit a tree. I’m going to hit a tree and die and my face is going to be messed up in the casket at my funeral.”

“ _Hanschen_. Answer. The. Door.”

Wendla stays in the bedroom as Hanschen walks to the door, taking in a deep breath before turning the doorknob.

The boy on the other side is the definition of angelic. His cheeks are rosy and bright, and he has fluffy, white snow dusted in his dark hair. Hanschen’s voice catches in his throat the moment he sees Ernst, but he is saved from having to say anything by his date launching into a monologue.

“I’m so sorry I’m late! I forgot how bad traffic gets with the snow, and so I didn’t leave early enough, and then I had to stop by the store and get gloves because mine ripped this morning, and then there was this lady down your street carrying groceries from her car and she looked so cold and I couldn’t just _not_ help, you know?” Ernst finally stops rambling. “Sorry. I probably should have started with hello. Hi! How are you?”

Hanschen takes a moment to remember how to speak. “Hi! I’m good. Well. I’m feeling well. I’m happy to see you.”

Ernst beams at the compliment, and then returns it. “I’m happy to see you, too! Are you ready to go?”

Hanschen nods and steps outside, shutting the door behind him. He grabs the two sleds from his front porch, and then heads down the steps.

“So, I was thinking we could just walk,” Hanschen says. “There’s a park only like two blocks down.”

“That sounds perfect.”

The two stroll in silence for a moment before Ernst breaks it. “Do you go sledding a lot?”

Hanschen can’t help but laugh. “No, not at all. But my friend Wendla does, and she let me borrow these.” He gestures to the sleds. “Do you?”

“I used to! As a kid, I mean. School keeps me too busy now, though. Thank god for break, right?”

“Yes, definitely. Have you done anything fun since finals finished?” Hanschen berates himself for the question, knowing finals ended less than twenty-four hours ago.

“Not much! Mostly I’ve slept a ton. Like, probably more than I did the whole rest of the semester combined.” He laughs. “What about you?”

Hanschen thinks of how late he stayed up last night worrying about this date and thinking about Ernst and then jacking off, only to wake up early this morning to make sure he had enough time to make his hair perfect, but decides not to mention any of that. “Same,” he says, avoiding eye contact. “Just catching up on sleep.”

They reach the park then, and Hanschen is grateful that the topic of conversation is changed, and also for the lack of trees.

“We’re here!” Ernst says, practically bouncing.

“Someone’s excited,” Hanschen laughs.

“Of course! There’s so much to be excited about! Like snow!” 

Hanschen smiles nervously at the ground, but then looks over at Ernst. “And being here with you.”

Ernst’s eyes widen and he trips over his snow boots at the same time. Hanschen leans forward to try to catch him, but luckily, Ernst catches himself first. Or unluckily, with how much Hanschen has been dreaming about holding him in his arms.

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine! That happens a lot. I’m a clutz.”

“Well, I’ll always be here to catch you. I mean, if you want. To be caught. By me.”

“Hanschen, it’d be an honor. To be caught. By you.”

A blush creeps over Hanschen’s cheeks, and he’s grateful that he can pass it off as an effect of the cold weather. The two trek up the hill, and Hanschen sets down a sled for each of them. They clamber in, and then kick off, cold wind rushing past them as they slide down the snowy slope. 

They slow to a stop, reaching the bottom of the hill at the same time. Ernst looks over at Hanschen and immediately laughs at Hanschen trying to wipe snow from his face with gloves on.

“Here, let me,” Ernst says, sliding off a glove and reaching over. He brushes his hand across both of Hanschen’s cheeks, and then dusts off his nose. 

“Better?”

“Much, thank you. Aren’t you cold though?”

“Only a little. I’ve got on about twelve layers. A coat, two jackets, a sweater, T-shirt, and binder, and that’s just my torso!”

“God, I don’t even want to know how many layers of pants I’d have to take off to see you naked.” Hanschen brings his hand to his mouth, wishing he could bring back the words he wishes he didn’t just say out loud.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to –“

“Hanschen,” Ernst replies with laughter in his voice, “it’s fine. I wouldn’t mind, you know, if you wanted to, I mean…” Ernst trails off.

“Later,” Hanschen says for probably the first time in life. “Right now, I’m a little busy getting ready to beat you to the top of this hill.”

Ernst scrambles to his feet as fast as he can. “Not a chance.”

Both boys slip and slide up the icy incline, but Ernst’s longer legs are winning as they near the top. Realizing this, Hanschen reaches for his hand and pulls, causing Ernst to fall and Hanschen to gain the advantage. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Ernst says, gripping Hanschen’s ankle from where he’s laying in the snow and dragging the other boy down. Ernst tries to stand up again, but Hanschen tackles him and pins him to the hill. They’re both breathless, laughing as Ernst struggles to get out from under his date, but it only takes about three seconds for them to realize their position. 

Hanschen’s breath hitches in his throat. He swallows, feeling their bodies touching all the way down to their feet. Ernst’s lips look pink and soft, and Hanschen can’t help but lean down to kiss them. He moves slowly, closing his eyes before their lips touch. As he tilts his head, though, Ernst hooks his leg around Hanschen’s and flips them over. 

A gleam in his eye, Ernst says, “Gotcha!” and then takes off running again before Hanschen can even process what happened. Hanschen finally gets to his feet as Ernst reaches the top of the hill, picking up a handful of snow and throwing it upwards in celebration. “I win!” he shouts.

“Cheater!” Hanschen yells up the hill, trudging up the rest of the way.

Ernst merely shrugs, an innocent grin on his face. 

“So, do I get anything for winning?”

Hanschen rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway. “Hot chocolate? At my apartment?”

“That sounds lovely,” Ernst replies, wrapping his arms around Hanschen’s neck. “Anything else?”

“What else do you want?”

“You know, I missed that kiss earlier… I wouldn’t say no to that.”

“You’re not going to flip me over this time?” Hanschen asks, but he’s already leaning in. 

“And lose the chance to kiss you?” Ernst replies, eyes closing, and then their lips touch.

Hanschen hates comparing kisses to fireworks or sparks flying or God forbid, _heaven_ , but somehow this one feels like all three. His hands sneak past the hood of Ernst’s coat, and he puts gloved fingers on the back of his neck. Ernst’s lips are cold from the near freezing temperature, but soon Hanschen discovers that his tongue is warm, and he can’t get enough. Ernst tastes like the sugar that must make his personality so sweet, and Hanschen could get drunk on his sweeter-than-champagne mouth.

The kiss breaks apart after far too long for a public park, but neither boy can stop the smile that spreads across their face. 

“So, do I still get that hot chocolate?”

“I don’t know, Ernst, I feel like that was already a pretty good prize.”

“Oh, shut up,” Ernst says, playfully hitting Hanschen’s shoulder.

“Wanna go to the store and get some marshmallows?”

“The mini ones?”

“God, yes.”

They sled down the hill a few more times, and then walk back to where Ernst’s car is parked in front of Hanschen’s apartment, gloved hand in gloved hand as the last rays of sunlight touch the sky. By the time they get back with marshmallows, thankfully, Wendla has gone. They sip on scalding hot chocolate, but the mugs are soon forgotten on the counter, Hanschen and Ernst too wrapped up in each other to think of anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you liked it. As always, comments of any sort are appreciated!
> 
> I can also be found on tumblr at dwsatrash, where I'm always accepting prompts and new friends :)


End file.
